11 dias
by Noka Braun
Summary: "Eu não vou mudar de ideia, Tsunemori. Mas ainda restam 11 dias da sua viagem, e até lá eu prometo que não irei embora. " Kougami/Akane
1. Dia 1

**Olá! **Esta é uma fic em 11 capítulos, cada um mostrando um dia. Realmente em média cada capítulo será pequeno, mas ao passar do tempo vão começar a aumentar. Terceira fic Kougami/Akane. Espero que leiam :)

* * *

**Dia 1**

Ou como o mundo é irônico

* * *

No primeiro dia da viagem ela passou dormindo. O percurso fora longo e cansativo. No segundo dia, foi até um café com seu companheiro de estadia e discutiu planos. Deixou uma boa gorjeta para o garçom jovem e loiro que retribuiu com um grande sorriso.

Nesse dia, ela sentiu a primeira queimação na nuca. Mas ao se virar, não viu nada.

* * *

Depois do café foram para um museu de arte. Cada quadro pintado e cada foto entretiam-os e ela rapidamente esqueceu do acontecimento. Mas logo surgiu uma sensação fraca que estava sendo observada. Ela olhou para todos os lados. Ninguém a olhava. Ela voltou a atenção para um quadro cubista. Ainda sentia que havia algo errado.

Na segunda virada, ela veslumbrou um casaco verde. Mas antes que pudesse observar mais, ele havia sumido num corredor.

No museu, ela sentiu o rosto corar.

* * *

Saindo na rua, no caminho de um parque com um belo restaurante para almoçar, ela tropeçou e Ginoza não deixou-a cair. Machucando um pouco o tornozelo, ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e uma sensação de vergonha: Ela era fraca, vunerável.

Então ela se lembrou de um homem de cabelos brancos e uma lâmina.

E de um pescoço cortado.

E ela era realmente muito fraca.

* * *

No parque com folhas marrons do outono ao chão ela parou de sentir dor. O pé já estava melhor e não havia nenhum rastro molhado em seu rosto ou olhos. Ela se permitiu sorrir a um Ginoza com uma franja grande atrapalhando sua visão por causa do vento e riu.

No vão entre os fios finos do cabelo do homem, uma silhueta surgiu. Akane ofegou e recuou, procurando uma visão mais clara. Era o mesmo casaco.

Mas antes que pudesse sequer raciocinar melhor, ele se virou e ela não o reconheceu.

Decepcionada, ela apagou seu sorriso e foi até o restaurante.

* * *

_Era a mesma. De frente a um quadro e com o cabelo balançando com a ventania._

* * *

E no restaurante, não houve nada. Apenas uma massa realmente boa e um pensamento inquietante em sua mente.

* * *

Na tarde, sentados num banco e tomando um sorvete de sabores diferentes, eles permaneceram quietos. Então o celular da moça tocou e atrapalhadamente ela abriu uma mensagem de texto.

_"Eu vi você"_

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer .

"Quem é você?" respondeu.

5 segundos.

10 segundos.

30.

_"Eu me lembro de você"_

"Quem é você?"

1 minuto.

"_Ainda iremos nos encontrar."_

"Me responda! Quem é você?"

Não houve resposta.

O coração dela batia tão loucamente que ela pensou que infartaria.

10 minutos depois.

"_Eu não vou mudar de ideia, Tsunemori. Mas ainda restam 11 dias da sua viagem, e até lá eu prometo que não irei embora. _"

Silêncio.

"Kougami...?"

10 segundos.

"_Sim."_


	2. Dia 2

**Dia 2**

Ou como o piorar e o melhorar é apenas perspectiva

* * *

No segundo dia _verdadeiro_, ela sentiu os pés tremerem.

Ele estava ali, em qualquer lugar, e ela não saberia o porquê.

* * *

No café da manhã, Ginoza parecia feliz. Viagem era realmente uma coisa relaxante para ele. Sem stress, sem gritos, sem discussões.

Bem, não as dele.

Enquanto Ginoza permanecia satisfeito em seu café, Akane sentia o líquido quente se transformam em lava e descer por sua garganta como no inferno.

A sensação de querer revê-lo era insuportável.

* * *

Na frente de um ponto turístico conhecidíssimo, vários braços e corpos esbarram nela. Várias risadas e hálitos agradáveis ou não chegaram até seus ouvidos e nariz, respectivamente. Ali, ela se sentiu ruborizar no gélido vento por não estar agasalhada o suficiente.

Nenhum pobre romântico lhe ofereceu casaco. Nem Ginoza. Meio decepcionada, ela olhou para os lados na procura de alguém, mas falhou.

O dia estava totalmente indiferente a ela.

* * *

Noite, tudo igual. Comida japonesa num restaurante pequeno e bonito. Luzes coloridas no teto e uma sensação de estar observando galáxias.

* * *

Madrugada. Um toque.

_"Recarregue seu celular."_

Ela rugiu no sono, parecendo um animal.

Um animal, muito, mas muito furioso.


End file.
